exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Belial
Belial - real name Julius Wesson - is a hacker and the Future Child of Jonathan Wesson and Viridi Powell. Story Sound of Freedom Like most Future Children, Julius wandered through the passageways leading to the Cheshire Isle. From then on, he made a personal point to travel through various planes, fighting against tyranny and seeking to protect the values of anarchy and freedom. Taking the pseudonym Belial - as a reference to an ancient Demon - he took great pleasure in sowing havoc in various planes. In Exedron, he was seen fighting against the Administrator, using his natural mastery of Mindscapes and his talent for computer science in order to create Viruses that disrupted the Administrator's enforced natural order. He was however defeated twice, once by said Administrator and once by Daniel Arceso. In the end however, his efforts proved successful, with the Administrator's tyranny wavering. Belial at Home Belial ended up returning to his family as Viridi was crowned a Conceptual Avatar of Potential. Despite initial surprise from Viridi and Jonathan, they quickly accepted him as his son, allowing Belial to stay with him. When they all returned to the Cheshire Isle. Once there, he warned Respect of an anomaly within the Videogame Realm caused by Lambda, one that would realistically result in the enslavement of the entire Realm. There, he encountered Marissa Poctavell and April Danaus, two other Future Children tied to Melissa Powell, his mother's creator. Belial quickly engaged in a romantic relationship with the both of them, while still pursuing his project of a tyrant-free Multiverse. Appearance Belial is a black-haired, purple-eyed man who dresses in dark, punk-metal styled clothing complete with a massive purple cape 'for style points'. Spiky knuckles adorn his hands. Personality Belial is chaotic and unstable, albeit not in a directly hostile way. He is more of a mischievous man, one that loves chaos and anarchy for the sake of it. His actions stem from a profound dislike of uniformity, bordering on phobia - Belial is unable to accept the fact that one's creativity or free will could be stifled, and will do everything he can to prevent that. An extremely artistic individual, Belial is a talented electric guitar player and singer who believes that music is a form of self-expression, a natural way to oppose silence and tyranny. He also has a fondness for digital media such as video games, computers and virtual realities in general. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Due to being non-human, Belial is a talented close-quarter fighter who uses punches and kicks to brutally overpower his opponents, combining them with his reality-altering abilities. * Reality Hacking: Belial is able to use his powers to modify reality in subtle ways, controlling it in order to bend the world to his personal desires, most often by instilling chaos or disrupting boundaries. Among others, he uses it in battle to quickly teleport and amplify his strikes. Storylines * ReConnection features him as a central antagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie shows him befriending Sigma in Exedron. * Conscience Glitch shows him as one of the story's main triggers. Trivia * Belial is a demon name in Hebraic Bible meaning 'worthless'. * His name inspired another 'Julius B' - Julius Breake. Category:Character Category:Exedron Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Future Child